¿¿¿Secreto?
by sergiom-hp
Summary: Fred y George descubren algo de ellos mismos que ninguno sabía... SLASH-LEMON mi primer lemon ¡porfa dejen reviews!


¡¡¡Hola!!! ¿Qué tal?, si mi primer SLASH por favor dejen Reviews, "El diario Secreto de Sirius" también lo estoy avanzando pero quería primero hacer la pareja que mejor me cae... bueno Gracias y no se olviden de los reviews por favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veía a un chico, pelirrojo, alto, delgado y con pecas corriendo hasta encontrarse con alguien exactamente igual él, luego de quedarse viéndolo, se acercaron un poquito más, con movimientos totalmente sincronizados, luego con su mano derecha, acariciaban su idéntica imagen recorría su cara y acercándose más, juntaron los labios y...

-"Fred....."

-"Fred...."

-"¡¡¡FRED!!!"

-"¿Qué?"

Se veía a él mismo dándose cosquillas y riendo, luego George lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla (como siempre) desde hace mas o menos 4 semanas, Fred siente algo más que cariño de hermano en ese beso de la mañana. Los dos estaban en pijamas pero Fred estaba cubierto por sus sábanas, las cuales ocultaban algo que Fred no quería que George viera.

–"¡¡Despiértate!!" "ya nos perdimos el desayuno y hay práctica hoy, toma: una rana de chocolate, me guardas el cromo" y bajó de encima de Fred, donde a este le encantaba que estuviera.

-"¿Qué día es hoy?" dijo Fred con la boca llena de chocolate.

-"Sábado, sábado 3 de marzo" respondió George sacándose la camisa, "cumpleaños de Ron"

-"Si, claro que lo sé"

- "Bueno lo saludaremos en el campo, supongo que pasará todo el día con Harry y Hermione". "¿Qué cromo nos tocó?"

-"mmm.... "Salazar Slytherin"" dijo Fred con cara de asco exagerada.

-"¡Pues rómpelo!" dijo George riéndose. Mientras el hombre en el cromo ponía cara de furia viendo como la misma se partía en dos.

-"Al baño" dijo George

-"Al baño" agregó Fred saliendo de la cama.

Ellos tenían la costumbre de hacer todo juntos, inclusive ir al baño. Anteriormente inclusive se bañaban juntos pero dejaron de hacerlo al cumplir unos 14 años cuando cada uno necesitó privacidad. Ese día faltaban solo 10 minutos para la práctica y no podían llegar tarde pues era supervisada por Madame Hooch.

-"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡10 minutos!!!!!!!!!!" dijo George, "vamos, tenemos que hacer todo rápido", se desvistió al mismo tiempo que Fred lo hacía... y George se metió a la ducha, Fred se estaba cepillando los dientes, cubierto por una toalla (que cumplía el mismo deber que la sábana) y George le dijo:

-"¿Estás loco?" "así nunca vamos a terminar, ¡¡entra!!" y con un brazo jaló a Fred, despojándolo de su toalla, a la ducha. George estaba pasando el jabón suavemente por todo su cuerpo, Fred por su parte estaba totalmente concentrado en no perder el control, y no tirarse a su hermano en ese mismo momento. Cuando George volteó miro hacia abajo y estalló en una carcajada, lo que molestó a Fred.

-"¿! ¿Qué tenemos aquí?!?" "mi hermanito ha tenido una noche agitada"

-"Vete a la mierda George"

-"¿Habrá sido Angelina? O quizás ¿Alicia?"

-"No empieces...." Estaba demasiado molesto.

-"O quizás...." George se acercó lentamente a Fred con una mirada de lujuria en los ojos, acorralándolo contra la pared, y poniendo sus dos brazos como barrotes para impedir que Fred escapara... "o quizás es alguien más"...George acercó su cara tan cerca de la de Fred que podían sentir la respiración del otro, "O quizás...." sus labios casi rozaban y George abrió su boca, y cuando estaba a punto de besar a Fred apartó su boca y rompió en una carcajada.

Fred, totalmente ofendido, perdió el control y empujo a George contra la pared de la ducha haciendo que se caiga de culo al piso mojado, -"¡¡Te dije que dejaras de joder hijo de puta!!"

George no dijo nada, solo se paró. De la nada volteó y golpeó con los nudillos la cara de Fred, justo en la nariz. Esto hizo que Fred cayera al suelo y George lo recogiera al instante.

-"¡¡¡¡Perdóname Fred!!!!" "por favor, perdí el control, me pase de la raya" decía George cogiendo a su hermano de los hombros que por su parte trataba de secarse, no la sangre de su nariz, sino las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Fred.... Fred ¿estás.... ¿estás llorando? ..... ¡Perdóname por favor!" dijo agachando la cabeza.

-"George..."

-El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza..."Dime..."

-"bu-.....buen....buen golpe"

-George lo vio y le sonrió. "Ven aquí" agarró a su hermano y le dio un abrazo de oso. "Eres lo más importante para mí ¿sabes...?"

-"Estamos iguales" dijo Fred.

Se quedaron así por un rato, sin importarles que estuvieran desnudos, solo sentían el amor de hermanos que se transmitían uno a otro.

-"Bueno mejor nos apuramos" dijo George

-"Si vamos" respondió Fred, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, al que este le respondió con otro mucho más fuerte.

Se vistieron y salieron al campo de Quidditch abrazados... como hermanos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que hicieron cuando llegaron al campo de Quidditch fue disculparse por la tardanza y saludar a Ron por su cumpleaños, lo abrazaron y besaron como más pudieron. Por el buen humor que despedía Ron, los gemelos supusieron que Harry había hecho lo mismo esa misma mañana.

La práctica transcurrió normalmente, Fred y George se lucieron con una técnica nueva que estaban practicando y Harry agarró la snitch en menos de 2 minutos, como terminó temprano Fred y George decidieron quedarse un momento a practicar unos tiros, y luego fueron a las duchas, cuando llegaron todos estaban a punto de irse así que ellos se quedarían solos. Entraron a las duchas, por primera vez en 2 años se bañaban uno al costado del otro. Y Fred no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Mientras el agua caliente caía, Fred veía a su hermano en la misma situación que en la mañana, pero no hablaban, sólo para pedirse el jabón, hasta que el silencio se rompió.

- "Oye, perdón por lo de la mañana, me pasé de la raya en serio..." dijo George

- "Perdóname a mí" "si no me hubiera puesto tan antipático eso no hubiera pasado"

- "¿Bueno pero, ahora si dime, en quién estabas pensando?"

¡¡ No podía ser!! ¿¿Qué podía hacer?? O le decía la verdad y se arriesgaba a que su hermano nunca más le hable, ó le decía una mentira y vivía como lo que no era por siempre.... No sabía que hacer hasta que George dijo

-"Porque, es decir... entre nosotros no hay secretos ¿o sí?"

-"¿Quieres saber que pasó en verdad?"

-"¡Claro!"

-"Está bien, pero....si te lo digo después, fácil te voy a dar asco...

-"¿tú? ¿Asco a mí? No seas imbécil, en la mañana te dije que eres lo más importante para mí... tu lo sabes bien. Vamos cuéntame."

- "Está bien, mira: en la mañana cuando hiciste como si me fueras a besar, me la creí. Y me molestó tu actitud de.... Bueno burla, porque... el sueño que tuve fue.... Fue contigo,... pero no pienses mal..."

Solo viendo la cara de sorpresa de George, Fred se puso nervioso, sabía que algo así pasaría, ahora tenía que arreglarlo como pudiera.

-"Mira... no pienses mal, lo que paso fue que... que te vi en mi sueño, ya desde hace un mes que estoy así, pero mira, no te pongas así por favor, lo único que yo...."

Fred no pudo terminar porque vio que una persona idéntica, se abalanzaba sobre él y saboreaba su idéntica lengua y con un mar de pasión lo empujaba contra la pared hasta tenerlo acorralado, después parar y decirle con los ojos llenos de lágrimas:

-"¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste?, estoy en el mismo puto plan desde hace 2 semanas, imbécil te quiero, no mierda, no te quiero, ¡te amo!"

Volvió a besarlo, y empujándolo contra la pared lo abrazó y comenzó a tocarlo, a adueñarse de su cuerpo, totalmente, solo abrazándose. Fred por su parte respondió a las caricias de George alzando sus brazos y acariciando su nuca, sabía que eso le encantaba.

Luego George jaló a Fred al piso, quedaron sentados uno frente a otro, George bajó y besó a Fred, lo besó y se adueñó de él, Fred gritaba y gemía de placer mientras George tenía en su boca una parte idéntica a la de su cuerpo, y la disfrutaba del todo. Luego sintió en su espalda las manos de Fred que lo acariciaban y luego lo giraban para formar un 69 perfecto. Estaban planeando disfrutarlo al máximo, y lo hicieron.

Fred sintió a George súper agitado y desesperado, sabía lo que eso significaba. Lo agarró firmemente y sintió lo mismo en su cuerpo, llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, y cada uno derramó toda su pasión en el otro, y el otro la atrapó con gusto, se quedaron los dos, desnudos, solos... sintiendo el agua caliente que caía y chocaba contra dos cuerpos idénticos unidos por sus labios, en un torrente inmenso de pasión, intercambiando la pasión que habían recogido el uno del otro. Luego, Fred estaba con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de George.

-"Te amo" dijo George

Fred levantó la cabeza, vio la cara de George y le dijo, -"Yo también te amo George"

Y se quedaron ahí, solos, mirándose, solo mirándose, no hablaban solo se miraban y se decían todo lo que se tenían que decir. Cuando en eso, un ruido muy fuerte, como un portazo, los sacó de su diálogo de miradas. Se asomaron por encima de la media pared de las duchas. Vieron a un chico pelirrojo, con ojos azules, siendo llevado por un chico de pelo negro y ojos verdes con una cicatriz en la frente, hasta las bancas de los vestidores, los dos juntos por los labios e intercambiando su amor uno a otro. Ni Fred ni George podían creer lo que veían, eran Ron y Harry haciendo lo mismo que ellos habían estado haciendo hasta hace poco. Vieron como el moreno que estaba encima del pelirrojo, le quitaba la corbata y luego la camisa blanca, mientras el pelirrojo hacía lo mismo con su compañero.

-"Que buen regalo ¿no crees?" dijo Fred

-"jajajaja ¡¡si!!" respondió George

Harry tomó el control y se quitó toda la ropa, luego hizo lo mismo con su compañero pelirrojo, Harry lo tomó por la cabeza y lo besó, luego con su boca comenzó a bajar por todo el cuerpo de Ron hasta llegar a si entrepierna, Ron gemía de placer mientras su compañero disfrutaba todo lo posible.

-"¿Qué dice? ¿Vamos?" preguntó George

-"¿Ahora?" dijo Fred

Se miraron y sonrieron, -"Vamos" dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-"¡¡¡Fred!!! ¡¡¡George!!!" grito Ron sorprendido y asustado, esto interrumpió lo que Harry le estaba haciendo a Ron. -"¿Qué hacen aqui?"

-"Pues hasta hace un momento lo mismo que ustedes, so sabia que estaban tan buenos ustedes dos, sobre todo tu hermanito" dijo George.

-"Harry, espero que también nos des un regalo en nuestro cumpleaños" dijo Fred y se rieron.

Harry estaba muy sorprendido, y todavía no podía creer que habían encontrado otra pareja como ella.

-"Bueno no queríamos interrumpir para que pararan" dijo Fred,

-"Pensabamos ayudar en verdad" agregó George. Y los dos se rieron.

Harry y Ron se miraron y sonrieron, respondiendo a esto Fred y George se acercaron, Fred tomó a su hermano menor y George tomó a Harry, las dos parejas formadas se estaban besando apasionadamente. Fred vio que su hermano había pasado a planos mayores, Harry estaba echado en el suelo boca arriba y George le estaba haciedno lo que le hizo a Fred. Harry gritaba y formó un 69 con George. Cuando Fred vio esto, no quería quedarse atrás, hechó a Ron boca abajo y le dijo:

-"Hermanito, estás demasiado bueno. ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

-"Fred júrame que lo vas a hacer despacio"

-"Te lo juro"

Agarró a su hermano y bajó hasta su cadera, le dio un beso al que Ron respondió con un estiramiento y un pequeño gemido, luego acercó su pelvis a la boca de Ron, y este lubrico lo que en momentos estaría dentro de él, se adueñó de Fred por un momento y Fred se alejó para poderse introducir en su hermano menor, Ron grito con fuerza, a los que Fred insistió más, logró meter todo, 21 centímetros de fuerza dentro de su hermanito, se movió encima de Ron, quien se acomodó y miró a Fred, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de placer, -"Si paras, mueres" le dijo Ron, en ese momento Fred sintió que alguien se ponía detrás suyo, sintió que alguien idéntico a él se introducía en el mismo y le besaba la nuca, a lo que Fred respondió con un grito de dolor, que luego se convirtió en un gemido de placer, al abrir los ojos, vio a su hermano menor haciendo un 69 con Harry, era una orgía perfecta. El amor y la pasión corrían entre los cuatro integrantes, después Fred sintió a su hermano en la misma situación que en la ducha, se preparó para sentir el torrente de pasión correr dentro de él en un momento, el estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo a Ron, y parece que Ron y Harry también lo estaban. Llegaron todos casi al mismo tiempo, los cuatro desparramaron todo su sentimiento en las personas que tenían adelante. Luego se quedaron exactamente igual como terminaron, por unos diez minutos. El primero en moverse fue George, los otros tres lo siguieron. Y se dieron un largo beso de despedida, intercambiando saliva los cuatro. Era la primera vez que alguno de ellos hacía eso. Acordaron su próximo encuentro dos días después, el lunes en la tarde. Luego vieron a Ron y Harry saliendo y ellos, se quedaron cambiándose y hablando sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Solo después de salir del baño, los cuatro debieron actuar en frente de todos, eso sí, los gemelos pasaron la noche juntos (después de darse el beso de buenas noches claro), abrazados en la cama de Fred, tal vez las sábanas se mancharon un poco, bueno bastante para ser más honestos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta acá llegó el primer capítulo, espero que les aya gustado, y también espero tener tiempo para escribir más, muy pronto, por favor dejen sus Reviews, hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide SeRgIo.


End file.
